Their Angel
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Claire Daae is both student and friend to Erik Destler. After a terrible mistake, Erik begins to teach her younger sister, Charlotte, but Erik's heart belongs to the youngest, Christine. The Dechangey brother's also have their eyes on Christine and Charlotte, while Claire has a love triangle of her own. With everything happening, will Erik even have a chance?
1. The Daaes

"Thank you everyone! Rehearsal is over!" M. Reyer said. The cast broke apart. Claire Daae met her sisters, Charlotte and Christine, back in the room they shared.

"Claire, you were amazing as usual." Charlotte praised.

"I'm in the chorus, Charlotte."

"Yes, but someday you will be the Prima Donna." Charlotte teased.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Claire said with a fake smile.

"Charlotte!" A high-pitch Italian voiced screamed.

"Carlotta." The three sisters moaned together. Charlotte disappeared into the hallway.

"Claire, I have to go." Christine said.

"Ok."

Christine was the youngest of the three of them and had taken their father's death the hardest. She had been seven when he died. Christine had been acting very strange lately. Claire decided to follow her. As she went to the door she hear a voice.

"Claire, you're going to be a great and famous singer…and I'll help you." Claire whirled around, but saw no one. _That was odd. _She thought.

From behind the two-way mirror Erik watched the elder Daae girls chat. Erik had watched the three every since they first came to Opera Populaire. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday…

"_I don't like it here." Seven-year-old Christine complained. _

"_Well, get used to it." Charlotte scolded. _

"_Both of you stop it." Claire ordered. She was in no mood to settle an argument. _

"_Why did we have to come here?" Christine whined. _

"_You know why, Christine." Charlotte said lightly. _

_Christine shook her head "No, I don't." _

"_Madame Giry and Meg are the closest thing to family we have," Claire told her youngest sister. "If we don't stay here then we'll be put in an orphanage and we'll never see each other again. Do you want that?" Christine shook her head. _

"_Good. Now it's time for bed." Claire said._

"_But I'm not tired." Charlotte and Christine yawned together. Claire laughed._

"_Yes, you are. Now come on, I'll sing you a lullaby." _

_The two got into bed as fast as they could. Claire took a moment to look around the dressing room. When they'd come the manager allowed the girls to have the dressing room. Claire liked it. The paintings of the current Prima Donna were hung all around the room. There was a large mirror at one end of the room. _

"_Claire, sing now." Charlotte ordered. Claire laughed. _

"_Alright…" Claire took a deep breath and began to sing._

"_Hear those bells ringing soft and low_

_Bringing peace through the twilight glow_

_According to everyone night had begun _

_Turn from your weary toil day's work it done…_

_Hear them ring while my love and I drift and dream to their lullaby…" _

_As she finished she saw the two of them drift asleep. Claire smiled then got up and changed into her nightgown. As she fell asleep she heard someone say:_

"_Claire, you're going to be a great and famous singer… and I'll help you." _

Erik smiled at the memory. Claire had been extremely talented for a thirteen-year-old. As she grew older her voice improved. All three girls, Erik found, were extremely talented. He'd heard Charlotte sing when she was alone while she fixed costumes. Christine hummed to herself every now and then and Claire was apart of the chorus and it was clear that she was far more talented then the Prima Donna, Carlotta Gudicelli.

"Claire you're going to be a great and famous singer," Erik said.  
>"And I'll help you…" Erik saw Claire's face. Clearly, she thought she was hearing things. Claire shook her head a left the room.<p>

_And now _Erik thought _it's time to find Christine._

**Good? Bad? Please R&R! Next Chapter will be up soon.**_  
><em>


	2. Claire's Debut

"Christine…" Erik whispered.

"Angel?" Christine looked up eagerly.

"Yes, Christine. How was rehearsal?"

"It went well. With the exception of Carlotta."

"Soon Carlotta will be gone."

"What? But who would be Prima Donna?"

Erik smiled. He knew what Christine wanted him to say.

"Your sister, Claire, my dear."

"Claire?" Christine whined.

"Yes, Christine, Claire. Now, lets go through scales."

Well, he'd done it. He'd finally gotten rid of her. Erik had dropped a set on Carlotta and she'd stormed out.

"We shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin yelled.

"Claire Daae could sing it, sir." Madame Giry volunteered. Claire heart began to pound.

"Well, come along Miss Daae." Andre motioned for her to come forward.

Claire took a few steps forward and began to sing.

"_Hear those bells ringing soft and low_

_Bringing peace through the twilight glow_

_According to everyone night had begun _

_Turn from your weary toil day's work it done…_

_Hear them ring while my love and I drift and dream to their lullaby…" _

"That was beautiful, Miss Daae!" Firmin cried. "You will play Lady Harriet in Martha, won't you?"

"Of course, monsieur." Claire smiled.

"Oh Claire, you were wonderful tonight!" Anatole said. Claire smiled. Anatole had been trying to court Claire for three years. She liked him very much, but she did not love him.

"Thank you, Anatole. You were wonderful too."

"I'm having supper tonight at the Cafe de l'Opera, will you join me?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"My sisters and I are celebrating tonight."

"Oh well tomorrow then?"

Claire laughed. "Maybe. Goodnight, Anatole."

"Goodnight, Claire." He smiled as he shut the door.

Claire felt a little bad lying to her friend, but she had no choice.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!" _Erik sang angrily.

Claire laughed. "I thought you liked, Anatole, Erik."

Erik laughed and slid the mirror open and stepped into the room. "I do, he's an excellent baritone. I'm just practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Erik answered. Erik offered his hand to Claire. She sighed and took it.

**What did you think of this one? Also just so you know Claire is Susanna Foster from the 1943 Phantom, Charlotte is Terri Polo from the 1990 version, and Christine is (of course) Emmy Rossum from the 2004 version. Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	3. After the Performance

Erik helped Claire out of the boat and took a seat at the piano.

"What did you think of my performance tonight?" Claire asked.

"You were wonderful, Claire."

"Are you still going to teach me Erik?"

"Of course. Any voice, no matter how perfect can always use practice and there is always room for improvement."

"Right. Have you eaten yet?" She asked. Erik shook his head. "Can I make you something? You really need to eat Erik."

"Alright, I'll show you where the kitchen is."

"Christine, have you seen Claire?" Charlotte asked her little sister.

"No, why?"

"Well, no one's seen her since she went to her dressing room and she's not in there now. I'm starting to worry. "

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know, it's not like Claire to disappear."

"She probably just snuck out for dinner or something."

"I suppose you're right…" Charlotte agreed, still unsure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte and Christine said at the same time. The door opened reveling two men. Both were dressed in tuxedos, they had blonde hair at about shoulder length.

"Excuse us," The taller one said. "We were looking for Miss Daae."

"Our sister has disappeared for the moment, monsieur'. Can we help you?"

"We just wanted to congratulate your sister on her wonderful debut."

"I'm sure she would be very happy to hear that…. May I ask who you are?"

"Of course. I'm the Count Ramound DeChagney and this is my brother the Vicomte Raoul DeChagney."

"Ah yes, this is my younger sister, Christine. I believe we have meet before."

"Have we?" Ramound asked.

"I remember," Raoul said. "It was by the sea and Christine lost her scarf."

"Yes, and you jumped into the water to save it." Christine laughed.

"Oh yes of course!" Ramound said. "I remember talking with you for hours, Charlotte." There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Christine called. The door opened again.

"Phillip!" The girls called together.

"Hello, Charlotte, Christine…I was looking for Claire."

"I'm afraid she's disappeared for the moment." Christine said.

"Should we be worried?" Phillip asked.

"I don't think so," Christine assured him. "You know, Claire, she probably just snuck out to scare us all."

"That is something, Claire would do." Phillip laughed. He turned and noticed Ramound and Raoul for the first time. "Oh, and who are these gentlemen?" He asked.

"Phillip, this is the Count Ramound DeChagney and his brother the Vicomte Raoul DeChagney. Ramound, Raoul this is our friend Inspector Phillip D'Aubert."

"A pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Phillip said with a smile.

"You too, monsieur." Raoul said.

_Two Hours Later _

Erik slid the mirror open and Claire stepped into the room. She saw her sisters had fallen asleep. Christine on the chaise and Charlotte was slumped over the vanity. Claire giggled.

"I shouldn't have stayed that long." She said to Erik.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Erik started to leave.

"Wait," Claire said. He turned around. "Erik…why do you wear a mask?"

**Just so you know Phillip D'Aubert is Raoul D'Aubert in the 1943 version. I changed it so it wouldn't get confusing with two Raoul. Also Ramound DeChagney is Phillipe DeChagney in the 1990 version. I changed his name because I like Phillip D'Aubert better than Ramound D'Aubert. Again I didn't want two characters with the same name. Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	4. L'air des bijoux

Erik froze.

"Erik, can I see your face?" Claire asked again. Erik said nothing. "Erik, please, I've been your student for two years! I won't be afraid of you."

"Claire please-"

"Erik can we continue our lesson?"

"What?"

"I want to keep working on the aria from Act Two."

"Um, alright, but aren't you tired?"

"Not really." Claire shrugged.

"I guess." Erik led Claire down to the boat. As they glided across the lake Claire was devising a plan. _He won't be mad. _Claire assured herself.

When they reached Erik's underground home Erik settled at his organ and Claire stood next to it.

"The aria from Act two, please." Erik began to play. Claire came in on her cue. Claire drew closer. Her hands started to shake. She slowly raised her hands to Erik's face. He was so lost in her voice that he didn't notice Claire until he heard his mask shatter on the floor.

Erik's eyes shot open. He saw Claire backing away from him. She was shaking and her hands were covering her mouth.

"Claire-" He started to say, but was cut off by Claire's high-pitched shriek. Without another word Claire dashed into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Charlotte woke up with her head on the vanity. She sat up and whipped the drool off her chin. She glanced over and saw Christine fast asleep on the chaise. She smiled at her younger sister. Charlotte got up and attempted the fix her hair. She went to the door and opened it. With one look over her shoulder, to see if Christine was still asleep, she slipped out of the room.

Erik had to get out of there. He had thought that Claire might have been able to see passed his face. _Fool! _He yelled at himself. _How could you think she could see passed your face? You're nothing, but a monster! _Erik felt a tear slide down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away.

He looked over at the stage. He used the entrance from Box Five to get there.

Erik looked onto the stage and saw Charlotte on stage. Suddenly she began to sing.

"_Ah, I laugh to see myself_

_so beautiful in this mirror,_

_Is it you, Marguerite, is it you?_

_Answer me, answer me,_

_Respond, respond, respond quickly!_

_No No! it's no longer you!_

_No...no, it's no longer your face;_

_It's the daughter of a king, (repeat)_

_It's no longer you, etc._

_One must bow to her as she passes!_

_Ah if only he were here!_

_If he should see me thus_

_Like a lady, he would find me so beautiful, Ah!_

_Lets complete the metamorphosis,_

_I am late yet in trying on_

_The bracelet and the necklace!_

_God! it's like a hand_

_Which is placed on my arm! Ah, ah!_

_Ah, I laugh to see myself_

_so beautiful in this mirror!"_

Erik smiled she was singing Marguerite's aria from Faust. A thought suddenly occurred to Erik. Charlotte _did _have a lovely voice. With a bit of training it would be as perfect as Claire's.

"Excuse me," He said. Charlotte turned towards him sharply. "Please don't be afraid…I'm a friend…as well as an admirer." Charlotte started to draw closer. "No, please…I would appreciate it greatly if you would stay exactly where you are…. Mademoiselle, I heard you singing just now…you have the most astonishing voice…it is like an angel…exquisite in tone and shape…in fact in almost every single detail…. Except…forgive me…but it is obviously untrained. Without training your voice, beautiful though it is…will never retain the height for which I know it is destined. Now, if you will allow me I can help you. I have never taken on any students…" _It's only a small lie…and she'll never know. _Erik thought to himself. "I must insist that if you allow me to be your guide, and I sincerely hope that you will…I must insist that I remain… anonymous…which is why I am wearing this mask…there is no need for-"

"Monsieur I would be very honored if you would help me. All I've ever wanted to do was perform on stage. "

"Wonderful…I will meet you here tomorrow at this time."

Charlotte nodded. And with that Erik left.

Claire unlocked the door and peered out. Erik was nowhere in sight. She sighed with relief. She slipped out of the bedroom and went behind the organ. Three months ago Claire had discovered a second exist. She felt against the wall. Carved into the wall was a skull. Claire pressed into it and the wall slide to the left, revealing a winding staircase. Claire took a deep breath and disappeared into the dark.

**The song is from _Faust_. I would've put in the French lyrics, but I couldn't find them. And, as most of you probably know, I got most of Erik's dialogue to Charlotte from the 1990 R&R!**

**~Kate**


	5. A Note

Christine woke up in the chair in Claire's dressing room. She wiped the drool off her chin. She grabbed a dress from out of the closest and quickly slipped it on. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said. The door opened to reveal Charlotte.

"Awake at last." She smiled. "Come on, rehearsal is starting."

"As of today we will start rehearsals for _Romeo et Juliette_. Now, Juliette will, of course, be Miss Claire Daae. Romeo will be Monsieur Anatole Garron," Firmin read. He continued to read the cast list.

_Soon, _Charlotte told herself. _Soon I will be the star…he promised me._

"Claire you were wonderful tonight, as always." Anatole praised after the show. "Do you think you can come to dinner tonight?"

Claire hesitated. She usually had lessons with Erik. _He probably won't want to see me anymore…_

"Yes, Anatole, I'd love to join you for dinner."

"Excellent, I'll just let you change and-" Before Anatole could finish the door opened.

"Claire, you were magnificent tonight." It was Phillip.

"Oh, thank you, Phillip." Claire smiled. Anatole and Phillip both glanced at each other.

"Would you join me for dinner, Claire?" Phillip offered.

"Oh, Phillip, I'm sorry, but I've already made plans with Anatole. We could have dinner tomorrow night."

"That would be wonderful." Phillip said. Anatole couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"You're lucky, Claire." Charlotte told her sister later that evening. "You have _two _suitors."

"Yes, but I will have to choose eventually."

"Yes, the inspector or the baritone…which should the poor diva choose." Christine teased.

"Very funny you two."

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Claire got up and opened it.

"Madame Giry?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Claire stepped to the side.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but I thought you would want to see this." Madame Giry handed Claire a note.

"What does it say?" Christine asked.

"_To my managers, I have recently become aware that your current diva is Claire Daae. In the upcoming production of Faust you will cast Miss Charlotte Daae in the role of Marguerite and Miss Claire Daae in the role of Martha. Should my commands not be obeyed a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain your obedient servant, O.G."_

__**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. **

**~Kate**


	6. The Promise

The next day rehearsals for Faust began. At first the managers' weren't going to listen to the threat. But Claire, afraid of Erik's wrath, convinced them otherwise. Anatole wasn't especially happy, but he liked Charlotte well enough.

Down in the lair Erik was composing. _Don Juan Triumphant _was his life's work. While he wrote the latest song for it he thought of Christine. _Christine. _He loved her so much. He had hoped that he could befriend both of her sisters then introduce himself to her, but things hadn't gone as planned. When Christine was fifteen he'd become her angel of music. He was only a voice to her. By then he was already Claire's teacher and he didn't even exist to Charlotte. He thought that things could still go well and within two years Christine would be his.

But once again his plan had failed. Here he was two years later and he was still alone. And now Claire thought he was a monster. He held back tears. Claire had been his only friend for nearly seven years. Now she was gone. He prayed Charlotte didn't have Claire's curiosity.

Later that night Charlotte traveled to the stage while Christine and Claire slept. She wondered who the masked man was.

"Charlotte?" It was him.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Charlotte stepped into the light.

"That's quite alright, would you follow me please." Erik said. Charlotte obeyed.

Erik led her to the costume room.

"Why are we here?" Charlotte asked. Erik said nothing and slid the mirror that was in the far right corner open.

"After you, mademoiselle."

Charlotte stepped into the mirror. Erik followed and slid the mirror shut behind them.

"What is this place?" Charlotte asked as she looked around the room. It was a large room with a piano in the middle. The room was dark, but from what Charlotte could see the walls were gold. There were a few windows against the back wall.

"It's your music room. It is for your own use. This is where we will meet for lessons. You may come here whenever you wish as long as you tell no one about it."

"I promise," Charlotte said.

"Now, lets begin." Erik took a seat at the piano and they began. "Excellent." Erik said, a few minutes later. "Now you're playing Marguerite in 'Faust', correct?"

"Yes."

"Lets start with her aria in Act Three." Erik handed Charlotte the music and he began to play.

"_Je veux bien savoir _

_quel était ce jeune homme; _

_Si c'est un grand seigneur, _

_Et comment il se nomme. _

_Il était un Roi de Thulé _

_Qui, jusqu'à la tombe fidèle, _

_Eut, en souvenir de sa belle, _

_Une coupe en or ciselé. _

_Il avait bonne grâce _

_à ce qu'il m'a semblé. _

_Nul trésor n'avait tant de charmes,_

_Nul trésor n'avait tant de charmes, _

_Dans les grands jours il s'en servait, _

_Et chaque fois qu'il y buvait, _

_Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes! _

_Les grands seigneurs ont seuls _

_Des airs si résolus, _

_Avec cette douceur!" _

"Charlotte, that was wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Keep practicing and I will meet you here tomorrow."

She nodded.

_The Next Day in the Chapel_

"Angel?" Christine called.

"I'm here." Erik said. "Now, lets start with scales."

"May I ask you something, angel?"

"Of course, my dear."

"When will I be prima donna?"

Erik laughed. "Are you not happy for your sisters?"

"Of course I am!" Christine was quick to say. "But, I just thought that-"

"You will be prima donna soon enough, _cherie_'….I promise."

**How was that one? Good? Bad? Please R&R! Thanks (3**

**~Kate**


	7. Faust

Claire couldn't sleep that night. She could only think of Erik. Claire knew she had hurt him. She hated when her curiosity got the better of her. She wished she had the courage to got and see him again, but she couldn't. Every time she convinced herself to go back to his lair, she was reminded of his marred flesh. Claire shuddered. It had been the most repulsive thing she'd ever set her eyes on.

"Claire?" It was Christine.

"Yes?"

"I was just hoping you were awake. I can't sleep."

"Neither could I," Claire glanced at Charlotte. She was fast asleep with her mouth hanging open. Claire giggled.

"Claire...have you had any lessons?" Christine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Singing lessons, have you had any?"

"N-no…but I'm going to."

"Claire, you couldn't have become the prima donna without singing lessons."

"Alright," Claire sighed. "I've been having lessons with, Signor Ferretti."

Christine sat up. "How did that happen?"

"I, um, ran into him a few months ago while he was here. I told him I was interested in lessons and he heard me sing and said I had potential." Claire prayed her sister would believe the story.

"That's wonderful." Christine smiled. Claire sighed with relief.

"Come on, we should try to sleep. We have an early rehearsal tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Claire woke up early. Christine and Charlotte were still asleep. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. They had to be at rehearsal by 7:30. Claire quickly shook her sisters awake.<p>

"We don't want to be late!" She said. Christine got up without a fight, but Charlotte was a different story. Claire had to pull the blankets off of her and pull her pillow out from under her head before she finally gave in.

"Claire could you help me with me corset." Christine called. Claire made her way over to her younger sister and laced up the corset. "Why do we have to wear these silly things?" Christine asked. Claire handed Christine her dark blue dress instead of answering.

"Charlotte wake up!" Claire shook her younger sister awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Charlotte said getting out of bed. Claire rolled her eyes and picked up the brush. Within half-an-hour Claire's hair was back in its usual curls and she was in her favorite purple dress.

"Are you both ready?" Claire asked her little sisters.

"Yes." They said together.

"This is the final rehearsal before the show tonight!" Firmin said.

"Everyone to their places please!" Andre called. Everyone scurried to their place and the music began. Anatole began to sing.

Charlotte took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Charlotte turned. It was Claire.

"A little."

"Don't worry, you'll do great. Do you want to use this?" Claire offered her sister some throat spray. "I use it all the time. It calms my nerves."

Charlotte nodded. Claire handed it to her sister.

"Charlotte, Claire! Get to your places!" Madame Giry snapped.

"Break a leg!" Claire said to her sister before leaving.

Anatole sung to Charlotte. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing. Nothing came out. She tried again, the same result. Charlotte looked at Anatole desperate for him to do something. He signaled to Monsieur Reyer. He played the chords again. Charlotte tried to sing, but nothing came out. The audience began to boo. Tears stung Charlotte's eyes. The curtain closed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this Chapter? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	8. All I Ask Of You

_One Hour Before Charlotte's Performance_

He had to do it. He didn't want to, but he had to. Erik carefully watched Claire set her throat spray down on the side table while she changed into her costume. He took a deep breath and silently slid the mirror open. He slipped a drug in the throat spray. He slid back into the mirror.

* * *

><p>Erik watched the audience boo Charlotte. He couldn't stand it. He knew it was all his fault, but he couldn't stand it.<p>

"Bring the curtain down!" The former manager was yelling. Erik dashed out of Box Five and pulled out his sword. He pushed aside a frightened stagehand. Erik cut at the rope that held up the chandelier. He heard the audience scream. When the robe was cut he ran backstage and grabbed Charlotte's hand. He took her to the costume department and slid the mirror open. The mirror closed behind them

"Charlotte!" Ramound DeChagney called. He ran into Christine. "Christine, have you seen Charlotte?" Christine shook her head. The next person Christine ran into was Raoul.

"What is this place?" Charlotte asked Erik. They were in his lair.

"It my home." Erik replied.

"It's beautiful."

Erik picked Charlotte up and gently laid her down on the bed. She gave him an odd look and he started to hum Marguerite's aria. Within moments Charlotte was fast asleep.

_Now to see Christine _Erik thought.

* * *

><p>"Christine are you alright?" It was Raoul.<p>

"Yes," Christine replied shakily. "I'm fine…"

They were on the roof.

"What happened to Charlotte's voice? She's an excellent singer."

"I-I don't know…"

"Christine are you sure you're alright?"

Christine looked up at Raoul. She wasn't alright. She knew that Claire had sabotaged Charlotte's debut. She had seen Claire give Charlotte the throat spray. But it didn't make any sense.

"I'm just s-scared…that's all."

Raoul responded by pulling Christine closer.

"_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you"_

_This can't be happening! _Erik thought.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment," _Christine smiled at Raoul. Erik seethed with jealousy.

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you"_

_No! No! No! _At this point Erik was fighting back tears.

"_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you"_

"_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me" _

_WHY? _Erik screamed in his head.

_: .com/lyrics/p/phantom_of_the_opera/all_i_ask_of_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you"  
><em>

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you"_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning"_

"_Say you love me"_

"_You know I do"_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

The couple left the roof. And Erik felt heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>www poor Erik )3 So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	9. Let Me Love You

**More dialogue from the 1990 Phantom at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Maestro?" Charlotte called.<p>

"Yes, Charlotte?" Erik turned away from the organ and saw Charlotte to see standing in the doorway of the music room.

"What am I doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Erik said.

"I'm fine I just…I can't believe my own sister would do that to me."

Erik felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"What did she do?"

"She gave me some throat spray and she must've drugged it."

"That's horrible!"

"But why would she do that?"

"Jealousy, of course. She upset that you were Marguerite."

"But it still doesn't-"

"Jealousy makes people do crazy things."

"Maestro...when can I go back?"

"Go back?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to my sister."

"Why would you want to talk to someone who just destroyed your debut?"

"Well I just want to-"

"Why don't we go on a picnic instead? There's a nice spot my the lake."

"I-I suppose." Charlotte stammered.

* * *

><p>Erik ferried Charlotte to his favorite spot on the lake. He'd designed it to look like a wood. He set out the blanket and opened the basket. Charlotte sat down and looked up at Erik.<p>

"Is something bothering you?" He asked after a minute.

"If I sing for you," Charlotte said a moment later. "Will you grant me a favor?" Erik looked at her for a minute.

"No."

Charlotte was surprised. "Why not?"

"Because, you must sing for love and joy not for gain…I will grant you a favor regardless of what you do.…Tell me what it is you wish?" Erik went back to pulling food out of the basket.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "Let me see your face."

Erik froze and looked up at her slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments. Erik sighed.

"You have asked, I'm afraid, the only thing in power that I cannot grant." He said finally. "Please don't ask it again."

"I have seen your eyes and I know your heart…. why not let me know your face as well?"

"Because-…because I have no face, I have the resembles of a face and… no one should ever have to look at it."

"Oh but I could look at!"

"No stop-"

"No I could!"

"No I ask you please…stop."

"Only if you say you do not love me will I stop."

Erik didn't know what to say. He _did _love Charlotte…and Claire. Just…just not the way he loved Christine. He couldn't tell Charlotte he didn't love her, he did…but…

"I feel a chill descending," He tried. "I think we ought to go, it feels like rain."

"Maestro please," Charlotte moved towards him and grabbed his arm. "You have given me _so _much…" She looked into his eyes.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes I do." She pleaded. "If you love me, please let me love you too."

Erik looked at the floor. "No don't do that. I know your face can be looked at by someone who loves you, please let me show it's true."

"Oh Charlotte," He sighed, "This time with you is the nearest I have ever been to bliss." It was true. Erik had never felt this comfortable with Claire. He'd felt more like a teacher than a friend. "I'm satisfied with that."

"Oh but there's more!" She insisted.

"I sure, but not for me." He said quickly.

"I ask nothing that has not already been done."

Erik's heartbeat quickened. _Had Claire told her about him?_

"Your mother saw your face and smiled," _How does she know that? _"If love could let her gaze at you and smile, could if not do the same for me?" Erik looked at the floor again. A moment later her looked up at Charlotte. He took a deep breath and slowly began to remove his mask. She watched with great interested. She gave him a slight smile.

Erik carefully pulled the cool material from his face. His heart stopped, waiting for the response.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Charlotte's response be? I try to upload Chapter 10 later. But if not I'll upload it tomorrow. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	10. A Return and A Disappearance

Charlotte started to shake. Erik waited for her to run, but instead she fainted. Erik started to cry.

"Why?" He muttered as he got up. He held his face in his hand and got to his feet.

"WHY?" Erik screamed through his tears.

* * *

><p>When Charlotte woke up she was back in the room Erik had first taken her to. Erik. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She started to shake at the memory of Erik's face. She <em>had <em>to get out of there. Charlotte crept out of the room; Erik's back was to her. If she could just get to the boat before he noticed…too late. Erik sprang up from the bench and started to run towards her. She tried to dodge him, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, please!" She begged.

"You've seen my face!" He barked. "Once you've seen my face you cannot leave…I thought everybody knew that!"

Charlotte found herself being thrown into a cage.

"Erik!" She yelled. But he ignored her and stalked off.

Christine woke with a start. She glanced over at Claire she was still fast asleep. Charlotte still hadn't returned.

"Christine…" A voice said.

"Angel?"

"Look at your face in the mirror," He said softly. Christine got out of bed and looked at her mirror. "I am there inside!" As she drew closer she could see a man. _A masked man. _Christine gasped. Her angel was the Phantom of the Opera. She felt relief sweep over her. _No! Raoul's my fiancée…_

The Phantom offered his hand; Christine hesitated for a moment, but took it.

Charlotte would sleep for hours, Erik had made sure of that. He'd slipped her some food before he'd left. He'd drugged the water, it wouldn't hurt her, but it would knock her out for hours. He prayed that she had eaten some of the food.

Erik carefully lifted her on to his horse. He guided the horse along the candlelit corridors. When they reached the dock he helped her off the horse, she fell against him. Erik's heart stopped. She was so small. Christine looked up at him, she gave him a tiny smile. Erik took her hand and led her into the boat.

* * *

><p>Claire was worried. Both her sisters had disappeared.<p>

"Claire are you alright?" It was Anatole.

"I'm fine…it's just I'm nervous, both Charlotte and Christine have disappeared."

"Christine too?"

"Yes…I should go talk to Phillip." Claire said.

Charlotte woke up in her dressing room. She felt dizzy and she had a weird taste in her mouth. She heard the door open.

"Charlotte!" It was Claire.

"Claire!" The sisters hugged.

"Where were you?" Claire asked.

"I, um…" Charlotte said, trying to come up with an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me longer than I thought it would to write this Chapter, hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	11. Down Once More

Erik cursed his stupidity. He'd shown her the wedding dress and she'd fainted. Fainted! Was the idea really that grotesque? Erik felt tears sting his eyes. First Claire, then Charlotte, now Christine. WHY! It wasn't fair! Why did _he_ have to be cursed with this retched face!

"Angel?" Erik turned. Christine was standing next to the organ.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, where were you?" Claire asked again.<p>

"I-I" Charlotte stuttered.

"You were with Erik weren't you?" Claire accused. Charlotte gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Charlotte, Erik taught _me _to sing. I was use to waking up at midnight. I woke up one time and you were just leaving with Erik. What happened?"

"I-I" Charlotte began to cry. "I asked to see his face…He was so happy, it's not like he didn't warn me, but I wouldn't listen. I said 'Love will let me look at you'. I fainted Claire! I fainted!" Charlotte fell into sobs just then. Claire hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, Charlotte, everything's going to be alright."

* * *

><p>Anatole Garron was the male lead of the Opera Populaire. He was charming, handsome, and was an excellent singer. Many women would've happily married him. But Anatole was already in love with Claire Daae. She knew it too. The problem was he had a rival. Phillip D'Aubert. D'Aubert was a police inspector. He wanted Claire to marry him and quit the opera. That wouldn't happen if Anatole had anything to say about it.<p>

"Monsieur Garron," Monsieur Reyer said. "From the begging, please."

Anatole nodded and began to sing.

* * *

><p>Meg Giry watched Anatole Garron sing. He was so handsome. Meg had been in love with him for two years now. So had every other woman in the Opera House. Except for Claire Daae. Which, of course, meant that Anatole was in love with her. Meg hated it. She was Christine's best friend and she was expected to be the best friend and nothing more. She wished someone would notice her. Christine got everything. The attention, the admirers…and she was only a dancer! Meg sighed sadly and began to dance.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire watched her sister sleep. Charlotte had just fallen asleep. Claire knew what she had to do. But she didn't like it. She didn't want to see Erik again. She was very nervous about his reaction. But she got up and pushed the mirror aside and stepped in. She began the descent to the cellars.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to update sooner, but I've been super busy lately! I'll try to update the next chapter soon! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	12. Love and a Journey

"Where do you think she's gone?" Raoul asked Ramound.

"I don't know, Raoul." Ramound said as they entered the Opera House. He was clearly irritated with his younger brother.

"But why would she just-"

"Raoul please, I have more important things to think about then Christine Daae." _Like Charlotte Daae _Ramound added in his head. As he turned the corner Ramound saw Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" He called. She looked up.

"Ramound, it's nice to see you again." Charlotte smiled.

"Your sister has been very worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I-I was staying with a friend."

"Why would you-"

"Please, Ramound, can we not talk about it?"

"Alright. Charlotte, would you join me for dinner tonight?"

Charlotte smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Claire took a right down the damp corridor. As she walked she thought about what she should say to Erik. What <em>could <em>she say to Erik? Claire considered going back, but brushed the thought away. She _had _to see Erik. A thought came to Claire. If she and Charlotte had taken his mask off and neither reaction was positive, why would Erik risk humiliation again? If two of them had taken his mask off it was inevitable that the third would do the same? Why take that risk? It made no sense to Claire. As she approached the lake, she saw that there was no boat. _Damn _She said to herself. There was a ledge about three six inches wide around the edge of the lake. If she could keep her balance she should be able to get to Erik's home. Claire took a deep breath and took a step out onto the ledge.

_One Hour Later_

She could see the gate ahead. The ledge stopped in front of her. _Oh come on!_ Claire realized she was going to get wet; there was no way of avoiding it. She sighed and stepped into the water. Claire stopped at the gate and what she saw made her eyes bug out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	13. Memory

**For anyone who read Chapter 13 before I'd like to apologize! I uploaded it before I finished it! Sorry for the confusion! **

* * *

><p>Claire's mouth dropped open when she looked through the gate. Christine and Erik were sitting at the piano bench. Her head was resting on his shoulder and their arms around each other. <em>What the hell?<em> Claire thought.

"I love you Christine…" Erik whispered.

"I love you, too, Erik." Christine smiled up at him. Claire rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly.

"I should probably take you back soon." Erik said.

"Must you?" Christine whined. Erik laughed.

"I'm afraid I must dearest."

"But I don't want to go back, not just yet."

_I thought Christine was engaged to Raoul! What happened? _Claire screamed in her mind.

_Earlier that morning_

"Angel?" Erik turned. Christine was standing next to the organ.

"D-did you sleep well?" He asked. Christine nodded and took a seat next to him. He froze.

"I-I'll take you back soon…if you want." He whispered.

"I don't want to go back." Christine pouted.

"Christine your sisters will be-"

"Angel, do you have a name?" Christine interrupted.

Erik sighed. "Erik."

"Erik," She repeated. She leaned in till her mouth was right next to Erik's ear. "I love you, Erik." She whispered. Those were just the words Erik needed to hear. He turned to her and pulled her into a kiss. Christine eagerly kissed back. A moment later he whispered, "I love you, too, Christine."

"Will someone tell me what's going on!"

Erik and Christine turned to see Claire standing behind the closed gate.

"C-Claire?" Christine stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!"

"Wait, how did you know how to find me?" Christine asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Claire said, looking at Erik.

"Tell me what?"

"_He's _my teacher. Or was."

"What?" Christine took a few steps away from Erik.

"Christine, let me explain-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were my sisters teacher?" She screamed.

"Because he was afraid you'd rip off his mask just like I did." Claire sneered.

"_You what?" _Christine yelled at her sister.

"I was curious." Claire looked down at her hands.

"Why would you do that!" Christine screeched.

"Christine I just-"

"Just go Claire!" Christine yelled. Claire sighed and turned around.

Claire slipped back into the dressing room. Charlotte was there. Claire sighed. She sat down at the vanity and looked at the pictures of their parents.

* * *

><p>Claire had been six when her mother died giving birth to Christine. Charlotte had been three and couldn't remember their mother at all. Claire had a few vague memories. Over the years, anytime the conversation turned to their mother Christine would ask what their mother looked like. Their father would smile and say that their mother, Danielle, had had Claire's bright blonde hair and Charlotte and Christine's brown eyes. Claire smiled at the memory. She missed her father very much. She remembered him playing the violin while she would sing. Their father was originally British, but had come to France to play the violin at the Opera Populaire, he'd played there for over 20 years. That's were he meet their mother, she was a chorus girl and they fell in love. Their father had been considerable older then their mother, but that hadn't bothered her.<p>

"Claire?" Charlotte interrupted her sister's thoughts.

"Charlotte," Claire smiled. "Where were you?"

"I went to dinner with Ramound."

Claire smiled. "And how is our dear Comte DeChagney?"

"Claire," Charlotte giggled. "We're just friends."

"Of course just _friends_," Claire teased.

"Very funny. Where's Christine?" Charlotte asked.

Claire froze. "Charlotte," She said a moment later.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm using Erique Claudin as their father because he was originally suppose to be Christine's father in that version, but they took it out of the plot. But I liked the idea of him being her father (in that version, anyway) so I put it in here. Hope you liked that chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate **


	14. Shock

**Sorry it's been forever! But here you go:**

* * *

><p>Erik woke up in the swan bed. He sighed as he remembered his dream. Christine had said she loved <em>him<em>. Not that fop of a Vicomte. _Him. _If only it were true. Erik sighed and tried to move, but realized he couldn't. He rolled over and found himself face to face with hair. _Christine's _hair. He realized that it wasn't a dream. He wrapped his arms around Christine and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest.

"Good morning, my angel." Christine murmured.

"Good morning, love." Erik felt wonderful. Christine _did _love him.

"Christine's with Erik." Claire said softly.

"E-Erik? Our Erik? Charlotte asked, shocked.

Claire nodded "They say they're in love."

"But what about Raoul? I thought _Raoul _and Christine were in love!"

"I know."

"This is the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard!" Charlotte ranted.

"I know."

"How can you be calm when our sister is going to elope with _the Phantom of the opera_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	15. Secrets Revealed

Meg hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had gone to see if Christine was back and she'd heard her sisters talking. Christine was going to elope with the Phantom of the Opera. What about Raoul? His and Christine's engagement was the worst kept secret in the Opera House. Did Raoul even know about Christine and the Phantom? An idea started to form in Meg's head.

* * *

><p>"Christine," Erik said.<p>

"Hmm?" She looked up him from the book she was reading.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it angel?"

"It's about your sister."

"Which one?"

"Charlotte."  
>"What about her?"<p>

"You remember the night she couldn't sing?"

"Of course. I saw Claire give her the throat spray. I couldn't believe Claire would do that."

"Claire didn't do it."

"What? Then who-"

"I did."

* * *

><p>"You look lovely tonight, Charlotte." Ramound said.<p>

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled. Ramound helped Charlotte into the carriage.

"Has your sister been found yet?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Raoul's been very worried."

"Where are we going tonight?" Charlotte asked, changing the subject.

"My friend, Gerard Destler."

"The former manager?"

"Yes."

"It will be wonderful to see him again."

"I'm glad you're excited."

"Ah, Ramound." Gerard said with a smile. "Come in, come in."

Charlotte followed Ramound into the house.

"Gerard Destler, I would like you to meet Miss Charlotte Daae."

"Of course, I went to see you in _Faust _last week."

Charlotte's face turned bright red.

"That's all right, my dear, you mustn't worry, every singer has an off day."

Charlotte smiled at him.

"Would you like to sing for us now?" Gerard offered.

"I would love too."

Gerard took a seat at the piano and began to play.

"_du Régiment Par le rang et par l'opulence_

_En vain l'on a cru m'éblouir; _

_Il me faut taire ma souffrance... _

_Et ne vivre que de souvenir! _

_Sous les bijoux et la dentelle, _

_Je cache un chagrin sans espoir. _

_Ah! A quoi__me sert d'__ê__tre si belle, _

_Lui seul, il ne doit pas me voir _

_O vous __à__ qui je fus ravie _

_Dont j'ai partag__é__ le destin... _

_Je donnerais toute ma vie _

_Pour pouvoir vous serrer la main!" _

"Your voice is exquisite, Miss Daae."

"Thank you, monsieur."

"It reminded me of someone I was privileged to know years ago, a great singer…Belladonna."

Charlotte didn't know what to say. So she just smiled up at the old man.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of her?"

"No."

"Well…no matter."

"Well, Gerard." Ramound said. "It's been a lovely evening, but I should be getting Charlotte back to the Opera House."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daae."

"You, too, monsieur."

With that, Ramound and Charlotte left.

When they arrived at the Opera House, Ramound helped Charlotte out of the carriage.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Charlotte, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."  
>Ramound got down on one knee and pulled out a dazzling diamond ring.<p>

"Charlotte Daae, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	16. A Loss and a Gain

"HOW COULD YOU!" Christine shouted.

"Christine I-" Erik was cut off by Christine's slap. There was total silence for a moment. Erik felt blood trickle down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Erik Destler." Christine spat as she made her way to the boat. "I have _fiancée _to return to. Raoul will be quiet worried."

Erik just watched her leave. Everything he did had been for her…and it had all been a waste. After so many years of being so careful, one mistake had messed everything up. He'd lost the only three people he'd ever cared about.

* * *

><p>"I-I-I…Yes!" Charlotte cried. She flung her arms around Ramound. He spun her around and kissed her.<p>

"Charlotte you've made me so happy."

"Charlotte!" A new voice yelled. The couple turned to see Claire on the front steps of the Opera House. "Come quickly, Christine's back!"

"I'm coming!" Charlotte gave Ramound a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Charlotte yelled. The three were in their room.<p>

"Nothing!" Christine insisted.

"You were with him for a week, Christine!"

"So? I never want to see Erik Destler again!"

"Why?" Claire asked softly.

"_He's _the reason Charlotte couldn't sing during her debut!"

"WHAT?" The older sisters yelled together.

Christine nodded.

"W-why would he do that?" Charlotte asked.

Christine shrugged. "I didn't bother to ask. I just slapped him and left."

"Why did you slap him?" Claire asked.

"Why shouldn't I! He's the reason my sister was booed off the stage!"

"I know _why_ you slapped him, I just meant maybe he had a reason." Claire mumbled.

"He was my friend!" Charlotte shouted. "Why would he do that to me?" Charlotte was crying. Claire went over to her little sister and hugged her.

"Come on," Claire said. "It's late and I want you two to sleep."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Bed, now."

Charlotte and Christine crawled into bed.

"And what about you?" Charlotte asked, sleepily.

"Goodnight, Charlotte." Claire said as she blew the candle out. Both girls were asleep before Claire left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	17. Anger

There was a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" Claire called. The door flew open to reveal Raoul.

"Raoul I didn't expect-"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Christine?" He whipped his head around, searching for the girl as he spoke

"She and Charlotte went shopping?"

"When will they be back?"

"I'm not sure, but they should be back soon."

"I'll wait then." Raoul said, taking a seat.

A few minutes later the door opened again.

"Claire we're- Oh Raoul."

"Could I talk to you alone, Christine?"

"Yes, of course."

Charlotte put her bags down and she and scurried out of the room to find Claire.

"Christine, I've heard some very disturbing news."

"Yes?"

"It's about you… and the Opera Ghost."

Christine's heart sunk.

"Raoul, what do you mean?" She looked at him cautiously as she spoke

"_You courting_ that-that creature!" Raoul shouted. Christine jumped away from him. "Don't lie to me!" Raoul snarled. "Now, tell me to truth."

"R-Raoul th-that is th-the t-truth."

"That's not what Meg told me."

"M-Meg?" She asked with genuine confusion

"Yes, she heard you sisters talking. Something about you eloping with the Phantom of the Opera."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Raoul. Really! Me and the Opera Ghost? Ludicrous!" Christine gave a nervous laugh.

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, but I will be watching you closely, Christine. Very closely."

With that Raoul walked out of the door. Christine took a deep breath.

"Claire! Charlotte! I need to talk to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally got this chapter done! Sorry it's short and that it took me so long! Hope you liked it! Now go review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	18. Christine's News

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"It's Raoul." Christine answered nervously.

"What did he do?" Charlotte said, approaching her little sister.

"He th-threatened me…" Christine said choking on the words.

"WHAT?" Claire and Charlotte cried.

Christine nodded. "He found out about me and Erik…"

"So? You two were only together for a few days." Charlotte said.

"Yes, but Raoul is really jealous."

"But it doesn't make any sense." Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Up until now Raoul has been a nice, charming, understanding, _trusting _man. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"True." Charlotte nodded. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Christine squeaked.

Charlotte turned to her younger sister. "Unless he had a reason to believe-"

"No! I was only engaged to Erik for a few days! No one could've known!"

"Christine, you know how fast rumors spread." Claire said.

"But there's nothing!" Christine said, a little too fast.

"Christine…" Charlotte said, disbelief clear in her voice

"They're just rumors!" Christine yelled again.

Suddenly a thought came to Charlotte. "Christine, when you were with Erik…did you-"Charlotte said awkwardly. "I mean- did you two…" Claire rolled her eyes.

"What Charlotte is trying to say, is did you sleep with Erik?"

Christine and Charlotte stared at Claire. "What?" She shrugged. "Did you?"

Christine nodded.

"CHRISTINE!" Her sisters yelled. Christine blushed.

"Raoul has a right to be suspicious." Claire said throwing her hands up in the air.

"There's one more thing." Christine whispered.

"Oh God." Charlotte sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. I'll try to update soon! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	19. Telling Erik

"Does Erik know?" Claire demanded. Christine shook her head.

"Christine!" Charlotte screeched. "How could you keep that from him?"

Christine said nothing.

"Alright," Claire said in a calm voice. "This is what's going to happen. Christine, you're going to tell Erik about the baby. Then the two of you are going to get married."

"But-"

"Christine," Claire's voice hardened. "I didn't raise you so you could become the mother of a bastard at 17. So you _are _going to marry Erik, whether you like it or not, understand?" Christine nodded. "Good. Now, Charlotte please take her to the Opera House."

Charlotte nodded and she and Christine set off for the Opera Populaire.

The girls slipped in their dressing room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Do I have to?" Christine whined

"Yes, you do." Charlotte snapped. Christine took a deep breath then slid the mirror door open and started down into dark.

"Erik," Christine called from the gate. Erik opened the gate.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Erik, I wanted to apologize." She replied.

Erik felt his heart leap. Was it possible? Could she love him?

"Can you ever forgive me?" Christine asked.

"Oh Christine, I was never mad at you." Erik leaned down to kiss her, but Christine pulled away. Erik looked down at her, worried.

"Erik…there's one more thing." Christine said nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Reality sunk into Erik like a knife. He took a few steps away from Christine and turned his back to her.

"Congratulations." He said coldly.

"Erik?" Christine gave him a quizzical look.

"I hope you and the boy will be very happy." He said, not turning around. _Of course she doesn't love you. _Erik told himself.

"Oh no, Erik-" Christine tried, but Erik interrupted.

"I think it would be best if you left now, Miss Daae." He said icily.

"Erik please, you don't under-"

Erik whirled around. "What don't I understand!" Erik bellowed. "That you're going to marry to Vicomte? That you're carrying his child? Get out of my sight!"

"No, Erik-"

"I said get out!"

Christine backed up several steps and she almost fell into the lake.

"Erik, just let me-"

"I HATE YOU CHRISTINE DAAE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Tears clouded Christine's vision, but she took off through the lake and didn't stop running till she got to the mirror.

"How did it go?" Charlotte asked.

"He thinks it Raoul's." Christine murmured.

"What?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"He hates me."

"No. He couldn't hate you, he loves you.

"No he doesn't… he never did."


	20. Lies

"Christine," Claire called. "Raoul's here to see you."

Christine gave a small nod.

"Come on, Charlotte, let's leave these two alone."

Charlotte nodded and followed her older sister out the door.

"Why did you want to see me?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul…I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? I knew it! I knew you slept with that-"

"Raoul listen!"

"Why should I?"

"Because," Christine's voice became soft. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"He raped me." She whispered.

Raoul's eyes grew wide. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"Raoul don't try, he has traps all over, it's not worth it."

"But what about the baby? Are you going to get rid of it?"

"No!"

"But-"

"I will not harm this child Raoul."

"What about me?"

"I was hoping we could get married and say it's yours."

"Christine-"  
>"Please, Raoul."<p>

"Fine."

"Thank-"

"Goodbye, Christine." Raoul walked out without another room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day<strong>_

Christine hated herself. She'd made Erik look like a monster. _He doesn't love you. _She told herself. _You know that's not true. _

Christine buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! Next one is longer! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	21. Old Habits Die Hard

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Raoul turned to Christine and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

The guests clapped. It was a small ceremony. Only Christine's sisters, Anatole, and Raoul's brother were there. Raoul led Christine over to her sisters.

"Get her back to the Opera House and help her pack, or we'll miss the boat." He said, before going to join his brother.

"Congratulations, Christine." Anatole said, walking over. "I'm very happy for you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Anatole." Christine smiled. She had requested Anatole give her away. He had practically become her brother over the years at the Opera House."

"Please excuse us," Claire said to Anatole.

"Of course."

Charlotte and Claire helped Christine into the carriage.

"Where are you two going?" Charlotte asked.

"London." Christine whispered.

_A Few Weeks Later_

It had been very lonely without Christine. Charlotte missed her little sister dearly. Her mind began to wonder over to Erik. She should hate him for what he did to Christine, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He must have suffered so much in his life. And now Christine hated him. Charlotte didn't care what Christine said. Erik loved her.

Charlotte too a deep breath and slid the mirror open.

"Erik…" She called softly.

"Charlotte?" Erik turned to the gate and lifted the lever. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Erik, I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm the one that should apologize, I ruined your debut."

"I'm sure you had your reasons." The truth was, Charlotte was still a little mad about that, but Erik needed a friend. "I want to continue lessons with you."

"You do?" Erik said, hope in his voice.

Charlotte nodded.

"Of course!"

She smiled. "Thank you Erik."

_Five Days Later_

Charlotte took a deep breath. She was going to ask Erik to remove his mask again. The memory of it last time made her cringe, but if Christine could stand it, so could she. Charlotte was not trying to replace Christine in Erik's heart, but she knew he desperately needed someone he could trust and love. Though his affections for herself and Claire seemed brotherly.

"Erik," She said gently.

"Yes?"

"Will you take off your mask?" She whispered.

"Charlotte, after what happened last time-"

"Erik, I feel awful for that. Please. I'm not afraid, I promise."

Erik's hands shook as he undid the ties that held his mask in place.

He carefully set the porcelain on the table and turned to Charlotte.

For a moment everything was silent and then Charlotte let out a blood-curtailing scream. Erik's anger exploded. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and threw her in the cage, once again. Only this time he would not let her go.

When Claire woke up the next morning, she found Charlotte had not returned home that night. She got dressed quickly, but as she headed to the door she saw a note had been slipped under it.

She quickly picked it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Miss Daae, _

_Don't fear for your sister's life. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. _

Her heart sunk. She what that meant. Erik had Charlotte.


	22. Erik's Past

Claire knocked gently on Gerard's door.

"Miss Daae," Gerard said with a smile, after opening the door. "What a lovely surprise. Please come in." He stood aside so she could enter. Once inside Gerard led Claire to a small sitting room.

"Please sit down," Gerard told his guest. Claire took a seat by the small fireplace.

"Now," Gerard said, sitting down himself. "How can I help you?"

"Monsieur… what do you know of the Opera House?" Gerard sighed. "I was afraid you were going to ask me that…but why do you want to know?"

"It's my sister, Charlotte, monsieur. He has her."

"I see…well then, I suppose I should tell you…He's my son, Miss Daae?"

"What?" Claire said in disbelief.

Gerard sighed and got up. He began to pace and then started his tale.

"His mother, she was a singer here, Belladonna. She could've had anyone she wanted and why she choose me, I'll never know. Anyway, before long, she was pregnant, she asked me to marry her, but I couldn't. I was already married, although my wife and I were not happy together. A few days later Belladonna was missing. I searched for her, but I didn't find her until a few months later. When I found her, she was going into labor. I brought her to a stable and she gave birth there. When I first saw Erik I was terrified. How could his face look like that when neither of his parent's faces were flawed? But Belladonna didn't even seem to notice. She loved his face, but unfortunately she died when Erik was three…the first time Erik saw his face was in the reflection of the lake. He thought he saw a monster and began to cry. I was manager by now and I let them continue. But then it started to become harder for me to go see Erik. I realized he needed a mother, I asked one of the seamstresses, Madeline, to look after him and she agreed. When she first saw him, though she gave him the mask. After a while I noticed Erik had stopped coming to work with Madeline. I asked her about this. She told me she had sold him to gypsies. I fired her."

"What about Erik?" Claire asked. "How did you find him?"

"I sent the chorus girls to every fair that came to town and then they would tell me about it. Finally one girl told me she had seen a boy locked in a cage. The called him 'The Devil's Child'. She said after everyone was gone he strangled his jailer and she helped him escape. She took him to the Opera House and hid him in the cellars. I went down to see the boy. It was Erik. I promised he never had to leave the Opera House again."

"And does Erik know? That you're his father?"

"No. He thinks I'm some kind of an uncle."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Cowardice, I suppose. I've always known that one day I'd have to abandon him… and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving and him thinking that he's own father had left him and not taken him along. Erik has been more than a son to me, my friend and my guide…for the last 30 years he has been the real director of the Opera House, not I. If we were a great company, and we were…it was because of him. Every decision to the smallest prop was his… My own small talent, as much as it was, was keeping him alive."

"I see…" There were a few moments of an awkward silence. "Well, I thank you, monsieur, you've been very helpful." Claire said, rising to her feet.

"Miss Daae, if your sister is trapped down there. I think I could be of some assistance."

"Oh?"

"You're friends with the Police Inspector, correct?"

"Yes."

"If he would be willing to come down to Erik's lair with me. I'll distract Erik while Phillip helps your sister escape."

"That's brilliant." Claire smiled. "I'll go talk to him right away."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken me so long to upload! This chapter is also unbetaed so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you like it!<strong>

**~Kate**


	23. Escape

"You're sure?" Ramound asked.

Claire had just informed him where Charlotte was. "Positive." She assured him. "The Police Inspector has already agreed."

"And you'll bring her here afterwards?"

Claire nodded. "After what she's been through I expect she'll want to see you."

"And when she's safe, you will tell me how the three of you got mixed up with the Phantom?"

"Yes. I give you my word. Now I must go talk to Phillip."

Ramound nodded and Claire left the DeChagney estate.

"Alright, Gerard." Phillip told the former manager. "Let's go."

Gerard slid the mirror door open and the two began the journey to the cellars. .

"Remember," Gerard whispered. "When we're there make no noise, I will keep Erik distracted, but you must move fast. Erik is no fool, he will realize I am trying to distract him."

Philip nodded and the a few minutes later they were in Erik's lair. Gerard pointed to what appeared to be a small house on stilts.

'Charlotte.' Gerard mouthed to Phillip started up the steps and Gerard went to find Erik.

"Charlotte?" Phillip whispered entering the house.

"Phillip?" Charlotte said in disbelief. "What are-"

"I'll explain later. Now we have to get you out of here." Charlotte nodded and they exited the house.

As they were beginning their journey to the world about, someone grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Going somewhere?" Erik growled. Charlotte shrieked and without a second though, Phillip pulled out his gun and shot at Erik. The masked man stumbled back, grasping his arm in pain.

Charlotte and Phillip run up the steps without a glance back.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry about Erik." Philip told Claire. They were back at the DeChagney Manor. Charlotte was upstairs, asleep. She had been hysterical when they got there. Ramound had called the doctor and he had given Charlotte a sedative. "He just grabbed Charlotte and I panicked-"<p>

"Phillip, it's alright. I would've done the same. Gerard was there and I'm sure he will take care of Erik."

Just then the doors opened and Ramound came in.

"Charlotte's fine. She's sleeping now. The doctor says she'll be fine." His attention turned to Phillip. "Inspector, could a few of your men be spared to stay here for the next few weeks."

The Chief of Police nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent." Ramound now turned to Claire. "Now you, Miss Daae, owe me a story."


	24. Inspector D'Aubert

"Inspector, might I have a word?" Ramound asked.

"How can I be of service, Monsieur?" Phillip asked. The police officer followed Ramound into the Comte's study.

"You see, I'm going to London for a few weeks and while I'm away I would be at ease if I knew you were looking after Charlotte personally. It would only be for a few weeks and I'll make it worth your while." Ramound was quick to add.

"I suppose they could spare me." Phillip sighed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte felt guilty. It had been three weeks since Ramound left and she was falling in love with someone else. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but she'd felt so lonely and he had sat with her and talked to her. Charlotte sighed and got up. She tiptoed down the stairs.<p>

"Claire, have you thought about it?" Phillip was asking.

"Yes, Phillip, I have."

"And?"

Charlotte's heart was pounding. What if Claire said yes.

"I'm still not sure. Anatole has asked me as well and I don't think it's fair to either of you if I'm not sure of my decision."

Phillip sighed "I suppose you're right…but you will tell us as soon as you decided, won't you?"

"Yes, I won't keep you waiting any longer than I have to."

Charlotte headed back upstairs, tears blurring her vision. It wasn't fair. Christine was separated from the man she loved while Charlotte was about to marry someone she no longer loved and Claire had two suitors who would gladly die for her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Charlotte dried her eyes and said:

"Come in."

Phillip entered the room. "I just came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight…"Charlotte replied distantly. Phillip gave her a slight nod then turned back to the door "Phillip," She said quickly. He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Would you really be happy marrying Claire? I mean, do you really love her?"

"Yes, I would be happy marrying her…why do you ask?"

Charlotte noticed how he avoided the second question. Maybe he returned her feelings, but was less sure then she was about them.

"Because I'm in love with you." She whispered.


	25. Henry Chevalier

Philippe couldn't believe what he was hearing! Charlotte Daae was in love with him. How was that possible? You did save her life. He told himself.

"Charlotte…I'm flattered…but you're tired. I think-"

"Philippe, I know you don't return my feelings…but I had to tell you." Charlotte was trying to sound brave and stay strong. She prayed it was working.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Philippe don't, I just need to tell you. Now, I'm tired…if you wouldn't mind." She told him softly.

"Of course." He started to exit the room but Charlotte's words stopped him. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"Of course not." He assured her with a smile.

"Goodnight Philippe."

"Goodnight Charlotte."

Charlotte waited till she heard his footsteps fade before letting the tears pour down her face.

* * *

><p>It was very early when Claire decided to go for a walk. She hadn't been able to sleep very well and with so much on her mind she had informed Ramound's butler what was going on.<p>

As she considered both Anatole and Philippe's proposals, Claire unknowingly passed a pub.

Before she knew what was happening, Claire felt herself being shoved against a wall.

"Well, well, well, look what we got 'ere boys." A man snickered. Claire saw that four large men had her surrounded.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin 'ere?" The first man said. The men advanced on her.

Claire couldn't remember being more terrified in her entire life. There was no way she'd be able to fight off all four of them. She shut her eyes tight.

Bang!

Claire's eyes flew open in time to see the first man crumple to the ground. The other three scattered. A few feet behind where the first man had been standing was Claire's rescuer. He was tall around 5' 11'' and had salt and pepper hair. He grabbed her hand and said: "Run." She followed behind him for a few blocks- not letting go of his hand once- before he came to a stop.

"Are you all right, mademoiselle?" He asked.

"I think so." She huffed. "Monsieur I cannot thank you enough."

"It's no trouble at all, mademoiselle…" He trailed off, intending for her to give him her name.

"Daae. Claire Daae."

"Well, Miss Daae, I'm happy to be of service. May I give you a ride home?" He asked as they approached his carriage.

"Yes…thank you." Claire had a natural instinct to trust him.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Henry Chevalier."

"A pleasure, Monsieur."

Henry opened the door to his carriage and helped Claire in before climbing in himself.

"And where are we talking you to?" He asked.

"The DeChagney Manor." She told him. Henry repeated the order to his driver.

"May I ask why we ran?" Claire asked him a few moments later.

"The owner of the pub and I aren't exactly friends…he won't listen to me, no matter the circumstances."

"Oh." It just dawned on Claire that the man in front of her had actually killed someone.

"You understand, don't you?"

"Y-yes." She answered shakily.

"If there had been another way, I would've taken it. But I didn't have time to think. Had I waited longer-"

"Monsieur, I understand. You don't have to explain to me."

"Thank you…" They sat for a few moments of silence before Henry spoke again. "Tell me something about yourself mademoiselle."

Claire found herself telling him everything about her sisters, the opera house… everything, but Erik. She couldn't bring herself to betray him again. The police now knew how to reach his home, she wasn't going to tell anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Haven't updated this in a while. Hope you guys liked that chapter! <strong>

**Reviews are nice!**

**~Kate**


	26. At The Opera

"Christine and Raoul are back from England." Claire told Charlotte. "They are coming to the Opera tonight…and so are you."

Charlotte had barley left her bed since she came to the DeChagney Manor.

"Must I?"

"Yes." Claire said a little too harshly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it."

Charlotte said nothing. All she had thought about for the past few weeks was whether or not Claire had accepted Philippe. She felt very silly for agonizing over this, but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Now you're coming to the opera tonight and I don't want a word of complaint." Claire felt as though she were talking to a child. "And for God's sake get dressed."

* * *

><p><em>That evening at the Opera House<em>

Claire was in her dressing room with Christine. The younger girl was telling her sister all about England when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Claire asked.

"Five minutes to curtain Miss Daae."  
>"Thank you." The star rose to her feet and turned to her sister. "I should be going and you should get to your seat."<p>

"I will, I think I'll just stay here for another few minutes."

Claire smiled. "Very well, but don't be too long." With that she left.

Christine waited till she heard her sisters footsteps fade before she started. "Erik I know you're there…please show yourself, I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly have to say to me, Madam DeChagney?" The Phantom's voice boomed.

"Erik please," Christine begged. "There's more to the story then you know."

He didn't reply and Christine thought he had left, but she turned when the mirror slide opened.

"Go ahead then…talk."

"Claire could show up anytime…can we go home?"

"If you are referring to _my _home-"

"Oh Erik stop it."

He glared at her, but extended his hand. She took it and the two started the descent to Erik's lair.

* * *

><p><em>Intermission<em>

"Charlotte have you seen Christine anywhere?" Raoul asked, taking a seat next to his sister-in-law.

"No, I thought she was with Claire."

"Claire says she was in the dressing room, but she's not there now."

"What's this?" Ramound questioned turning to his younger brother. Raoul repeated all to the Comte "You don't think our friend the Phantom could have something to do with this do you?"

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out. Please excuse me brother." Raoul rose to his feet and he hurried to find Philippe.

"Ramound, I need to tell Claire what's happening." Charlotte said after Raoul was gone.

"Charlotte-"

"I won't be a moment." She said quickly hurrying off.

* * *

><p>"I think Erik took Christine." Charlotte said. She had pulled her sister into the dressing room so no one would here them. "Raoul went to get Philippe and I fear they are going to go down there."<p>

"So?"

"Claire, if Erik didn't take Christine we can't let Raoul go down there. And even if he did, we need to warn him."

Claire glanced wearily at the clock. "We have twenty minutes before I have to be back. We'd better hurry."

The elder Daae slide the mirror open and the two sisters set off for their former teacher's home.


	27. Family

However, in their haste, neither sister noticed that the mirror door had been left wide open. And it was no more than three minutes after their departure that the Raoul and Anatole entered the room with Inspector D'Aubert in tow.

"It seems that our acquaintance with Monsieur le'Fantome is not quite over." The Inspector remarked.

* * *

><p>"Now my dear what is it you wanted to talk about?" Erik snapped.<p>

"Erik please-"

"How's the boy? Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

"STOP IT!" She screamed. "Just stop it!"

"Why did you want to see me Christine?" The Phantom questioned.

"The baby, Erik. It's yours."

"But DeChagney-"

"Raoul and I never-"

"And he knows it's-"

"Yes."

"That's what you were trying to tell me."

"Yes."

"I've been a fool, Christine...and now you're married."

"Erik I didn't have a choice. You wouldn't-"

"I know. Can you-"

"If you two wouldn't mind opening the gate that would be oh so helpful." A voice interrupted the pair's reunion.

The two turned to see Claire and Charlotte standing just on the other side of the gate.

"What are you two doing here?" Christine asked as Erik pulled the lever that opened the gate.

"You disappeared, we came looking for you."

"Has Raoul noticed?"

"Oh yes, he's noticed." Charlotte said.

"You don't think he'd come down here do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, so let's get back."

"Christine!" Raoul's voice was suddenly heard.

Without saying another word Erik pulled Christine's back against him and held a knife to her throat.

Christine let out a scream.

"Play along." He whispered not a moment to soon before Raoul, Anatole and Philippe appeared.

"Erik _please _just let her go." Claire started.

"What's going on?!" Raoul demanded.

"He just took her out of my dressing room." Claire said, tears forming in her eyes. "Charlotte and I followed."

Philippe pulled a gun out and pointed it at Erik. "Monsieur let her go or I will shoot. Trust me. I never miss."

Claire and Charlotte silently pleaded with Erik. After a moment he dropped his arm and Christine stumbled into her sisters arms.

"Go." He murmured.

"Shoot him, Inspector." Raoul spat.

"Raoul please, just take your wife back to the surface. She must be traumatized." Philippe said, still pointing the gun at Erik, who hadn't moved.

"Inspector-"

"With all due respect, monsieur le'vicomte, don't tell me my business. Now go."

Raoul gave Philippe a dirty look before putting an arm around Christine and leading her back the way they came as Anatole did the same to Charlotte.

"Philippe please." Claire said. "Not like this."

Slowly, the inspector lowered the weapon. "Just go back and wait for me by the mirror. And please don't tell anyone."

Philippe nodded. "You have my word."

"I suppose I should thank you." Erik said, after they were sure Philippe was gone. "Your fiancée might've killed me."

"He's not my fiancée, Erik. He's just a friend." Claire responded, finally making her way out of the lake.

"Does he know that?"

Claire gave him an exasperated look and for the first time in a long time, Erik let out a chuckle.

"Whichever one you choose, my dear, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you, Erik." Claire gave him a hug. "That means a lot. You're like my brother."

Erik returned the hug. "Thank _you _Claire. You were my first real friend."

"I'm sure Madam Giry will be glad to her that." Claire teased.

"Antoinette never really became my friend until recently, she was always my guardian, however."

Claire took a step back.

"What is it?"

"Erik I've recently learned something about you."

"Is it about Gerard?"

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out a few years ago."

"But-"

"His eyes. Whenever I looked at them I didn't see his eyes. I saw mine."

"He loves you Erik, we both do. You're family."

"I only wish I really could've been a member of your family."

Claire gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I wish you could've been too. But...perhaps it's for the best."

"Perhaps..."

"I should go back. But I'll be back." The second statement was clearly meant to be a question.

Erik offered her a smile. "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>So...#notdead? <strong>

**please don't kill me.**

**~Kate**


End file.
